Wolf Pack Life
by uchiha18lover
Summary: Sasu's gonna give birth to twins in a next few weeks but something happen while Ren went missing the day after he left. whose gonna save him?, is Sasu gonna be alright? will orochimaru take over the world? There's Yaoi and Mpreg, MenSasu, and more


_**Hi this is my first story on plz be nice to me :)**_

Menma was the leader of the wolf pack hes the alpha male, some of the packs respected him hes brave,strong,smart,and good at hunting but sometimes he asks the alphas to go hunt for their mates, menma was a great leader like his father was, but his father minato and his mother kushina were taken away by humans and died he was alone that time but when he met sasu and fall in love with him they had Eight sons named minoru, sosuke, souhei, masato, touya, raiden, ryura and ren uchiha, he was pround to be a father to his sons but after 2 years later sasu was feeling sick again

"Sasu are you feeling okay" menma asked worried

"Don't worry menma it'll pass" sasu lies down

"Mom are you alright" ren comes in the den

"Yeah I'm fine just a little sick that's all" he smile at his 11 year old son

"I hope you'll feel better soon" he runs back outside to his friends

"Do you think it's a good idea to let ren go into the woods" menma asked

"Don't worry we told him to come back by sunset" sasu lies his head down

"Well alright sasu get some rest I'm gonna go call a pack meeting" menma leaves the den and howls to all the packs to gather at the big rock

"What's the matter leader" one of the omegas asked

"I'm calling all of you to know not to let your pups to go off at night humans well get them and be taken away so please warn them it's not safe at night" he said climbing down from the rock and sees all the other packs nods in agreement and left to their dens but menma went back to his den to rest

"Sasu are you alright" menma was shocked that sasu was smiling at him

"Yup and I know what's wrong with me" he said walking up to menma

"You do, so please tell me" he smiles and snuggles next to him

"well how should I say this" he said teasing at menma

"Please I won't be mad" he give him puppy eyes

"Okay I'm pregnant" he smiled at menma

"What again" he said in shock but also he smiles at sasu

"Yeah and that's why I've been feeling sick all week" sasu lays down

"so how far are you" he asked alittle happy to be a father to his children

"I'm 2 weeks pregnant" sasu moans rubbing his stomach with his tail

"Oh okay" menma said rubbing his tummy with his paw

"Mmmm" he clutches his stomach with his tail alittle tight

"Hun it's alright your gonna be fine try and sleep" menma snuggles next to him

"Uhh huh.." He falls asleep snuggling with his mate

-to where ren is-

He was walking in the forest with his two best friends in their wolf forms and theirs names are toma and Izumi

"Hey toma do you think we should head back home I'm Starving" Izumi said

"C'mon Izumi I saw this thing when I was training with my dad" toma smirked

"well alright this won't take long" Izumi complains

"C'mon guys let's make it Quick I have to go home too yknow" ren reminded them cause he was getting pretty hungry too

"Sure it's just over that big rock over there" toma pointed at that big rock

"Okay" ren jumps over the big rock and sees a rope on the ground

"What is it ren" Izumi said a little scared

"It's just a rope on the ground" ren said about to touch it

"Wait ren don't touch it" toma shouted

"huh- whoa?!" ren was hanging upside down with his foot caught

"Now look what you did" toma walks up to him

"Yeah it was a trap and-" Izumi stop and sniff into the air

"What is it Izumi" toma looks at Izumi sniffing in the air

"I smell humans coming this way" he said eyes widen

"Shit we better go" toma runs into the bush to get home

"Hey toma wait for me" he runs after him

"Hey guys don't leave me here" ren shouted but they were too far away

"Hey it's a wolf pup" the man said untying the rope and holds the pup

"What should we do with it" the other man said

"I know let's sell it" the man said holding the pup into the air

"Yeah that's a great idea-ahhh" the other man shouted in pain

"Huh what's wrong- aghhhh" the man let go of ren

"Ouch huh" ren said rubbing his paw and sees a snake

"Hello young pup" the snake named orochimaru surrounded him

"u-um hello..." ren stutters in fear

"Don't be afraid young pup" he said wrapping his snake tail around ren

*whimpers* he bent his wolf ear down and shakes

"Come with me young one" orochimaru smirked

"But I'm suppose to go home* he said about to walk away

"Your not going anywhere pup" he grabs his tail

"Huh let me go!" ren struggles to get free

"Your coming with me no matter what" he said hypnotized him

"..." He nods his head

"Good, now follow me young pup" orochimaru slithers back to the hide out

"..." ren follows orochimaru

-the next morning-

"Mmmm" menma wakes up rubbing his eyes and yawns

"Mmm? Menma" sasu looks at him and yawns

"Morning Hun" menma smiles and kissed him

"Morning menma" sasu smiled and looked over to see all his sons were still sleeping but he counldn't see ren then he gasp

"What's wrong sasu" menma said in shocked and scared

"ren's not back yet" he starts crying

"What!? Don't worry sasu I'll send the omegas to look for our son" he licks his cheek and leaves the den and asked one of the alpha females to gather the omegas to look for ren uchiha uzumaki right away

"Please find my son" he said feeling sad

"Don't worry leader-sama we will find him" the omega said leaving

"_I hope your right"_ he thought to himself and head back into the den

-to orochimaru's base-

Orochimaru leads ren into the lab and he sees kabuto waiting for him

"Orochimaru-sama I got everything ready for you" kabuto said putting the boy into the metal chair so he won't move

"Good lets get started" he said getting a needle and puts it into ren's arm

Kabuto holds the boy down so he won't run away

Orochimaru smirks and puts something into ren's body

Kabuto is still holding ren

"There it will take affect in three days" orochimaru let's go of his arm

"What should I do with him" kabuto grabs ren's arm

"Take him into an empty room" he said slithering to the small hole to sleep

"Understood orochimaru-sama" he takes him into the room

"Mmmmm.." ren moans in pain

Kabuto site sosuke down on the bed

"Mmmm...mom.." He mumbles in his sleep

Kabuto leaves the room (btw he's in his raccoon form)

-back with sasu-

Sasu was laying down moaning and tsunade was checking him

"Well it seems you and the pups are fine" she said smiling at him

"Well that's good I'm glad" sasu smiles alittle

"C'mon darling you got to cheer up they will find him" she put her paw on him

"I hope your right, wait a minute did you say "pups" lady tsunade?" he was surprised

"Yup congratulations your having twins sasu" she smiles and got up

"Whoa..." he smiles

"Are you planning to tell your mate sasu" tsunade asked

"Yup when he comes back" rests his head on the nest

"Well okay tell menma when you go into Labor I got to get jiraiya he told me to meet him at the Mountains" she leaves the den

"Wow I didn't know I'm having twins but I wonder if their boys or girls or even boy and a girl hmmm well I guess I'll find out sooner or later" he sights

Menma comes into the den

"So did you find our son" he asked in worried tone

"No..." Menma sits down

"Ohh..do you want to hear something menma" sasu said a little happily

"Hmm" he looked at him _'why is he so happy' _he thought

"Well...I-I'm pre-pregnant with twins" sasu blushed

Menma was speechless and didn't know what to say

"Menma are you happy" he asked

"Yes your having twins that makes me happy" he said in a calm tone you can tell hes happy

"Hmm" sasu smiles back

"And don't worry our son will come back" menma lies down next to sasu

"I hope so menma" sasu starts to fall asleep

Menma smiles and whispers something in sasu's ear and he begins to sleep

_"I promise, you'll see our son again sasu"_

_**so how do you like it so far :) **_

_**please review**_


End file.
